


Les Ténèbres se déchaînent

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: Alors que Link et Raiju profitent d'une paix bien méritée, un cataclysme en Hyrule vient menacer la tranquillité des deux garçons.





	1. Le Réveil du Dragon.

La nouvelle aventure de Link commence alors que tous les territoires qu'il connaît jouissent enfin d'un paix durable. Hyrule et ses voisins sont en paix depuis quelques temps après la défaite d'Eldinn et de Wizzro alors que Kaminari commence seulement à profiter d'un paix naissante suite aux derniers événements mouvementés liés à ses déités. 

C'est donc tout naturellement que Link était retourné travailler chez Zubora alors que Raijū servait toujours dans l'Armée Royale de Kaminari. Suite à ses récents exploits et sa force emprunté au Dieu Raiden, un grade de Général lui avait été proposé mais le jeune garçon refusa cette promotion qu'il jugea bien trop précoce car déjà il trouvait son grade de Lieutenant bien élevé pour son âge. 

Raijū continua donc à diriger sa petite unité de combat et le soir venu, il la laissa à son second, le Sergent Anpéa, pour rentrer à Woodfall avec Link qui venait le chercher tous les jours après sa journée de travail. 

 

On retrouve donc Link et Raijū attablé à un petit restaurant éphémère dans la partie nord de Clocktown qui était assez plaisante pendant les beaux jours de l'année grâce à ses pelouses bien vertes et ses petites échoppes et terrasses. 

Les deux amis se racontèrent leur journées plutôt paisibles en ces moments de paix. 

« Mes hommes s'ennuient avec la paix instaurée, les entraînements, les patrouilles, tout ça, ça ne les passionnent pas du tout, ils veulent de l'action et je sais pas trop quoi faire pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient pas ainsi. » fit Raijū un peu soucieux.  
« J'les comprends bien, moi aussi j's'rai pas contre un peu d'action là, j'aime bien mon travail mais partir à l'aventure, c'est toujours ce que je préfère ! » répondit Link.  
« Moi j'aime bien la paix, ca me permets de m'entraîner, d'étudier et d'être avec toi plus longtemps. » fit Raijū.  
« C'est vrai que c'est chouette ça et pour tes hommes, on devrait s'entraîner avec eux, ils auraient de quoi faire avec nos pouvoirs ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je vais pas utiliser les pouvoirs de Raiden sur eux quand même, je tiens à les garder en vie ! » fit Raijū pas très rassuré par l'idée de son ami.  
« Bah on doit pas y aller à fond aussi, juste un peu, ca pourrait être chouette ! » persista Link.  
« Je leur demanderai demain si tu veux mais là on devrait rentrer, j'ai encore des travaux à faire pour l'Académie demain. » répliqua Raijū.  
« D'accord, on sort de la ville et j'nous transporte à Woodfall ! » déclara joyeusement Link tout en se levant d'un bond.  
« Laisse moi faire pour une fois, je vais te montrer le résultat de mon entraînement à la Caserne. » fit alors Raijū.

Cela intrigua Link car généralement c'est lui qui transportait Raijū, que ce soit avec le Vent de Farore ou à dos d'Epona mais emporté par la curiosité, le Kokiri ne refusa pas de voir ce que Raijū pouvait faire. 

« Monte sur mon dos et accroche toi bien, ca va aller vite. » fit alors Raijū.

C'était de plus en plus étrange pour Link mais il fit ce que Raijū lui demanda et s'accrocha fermement au jeune Lieutenant en plaçant ses mains autour du cou de son ami alors que ce dernier agrippa les genoux de Link. 

Une fois prêt, Raijū déploya son aura de foudre, ferma les yeux et se concentra un court instant. L'instant suivant, les deux garçons disparurent et il ne resta plus que d'éphémère arcs électriques là où ils se trouvaient une seconde auparavant. 

On retrouva ensuite Raijū, avec Link sur son dos, déjà à mi-chemin entre Clocktown et Woodfall courant à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la forêt où les deux garçons habitaient maintenant laissant une courte traînée de foudre derrière eux.

Très peu de temps après, Raijū s'arrêta devant la petite propriété de Link se trouvant dans la Forêt de Woodfall. 

Link lâcha alors Raijū qui fit de même avec le Kokiri.

« Wouah t'as été super vite ! Comment tu fais ça ?! » s'étonna Link.  
« Grâce à mon entraînement, mon aura me permet d'avoir des réflexes et une vitesse aussi rapide que la foudre et si je me concentre sur la direction que je veux prendre, je peux foncer comme si j'étais de la foudre tombant du ciel et grâce à mes réflexes améliorés, je peux éviter tout obstacle. » expliqua Raijū.  
« C'est super chouette comme pouvoir ça ! Bientôt t'auras plus besoin de moi pour rentrer ! » s'exclama Link.  
« Ca je ne sais pas, ca me demande encore beaucoup d'effort et traverser les Monts d'Ordinn reste difficile. » répliqua Raijū.

Mais alors que Link voulut répondre à nouveau, un puissant tremblement de terre se fit soudainement ressentir. Il ne dura que le temps d'une forte secousse mais cela fut suffisant pour inquiéter les deux jeunes garçons. 

Link se tourna soudainement et regarda aussitôt en direction d'Hyrule comme si il avait ressenti d'où venait la secousse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Link ? C'est courant les tremblements de terre par chez vous ? » se demanda Raijū.  
« Non pas du tout et c'est souvent pas bon signe...j'ai l'impression que ça venait d'Hyrule, 'faut que j'aille voir ça ! » répondit le Kokiri inquiet pour son Royaume natal.  
« Passons d'abord prendre mon unité, on aura peut être besoin d'eux et ça les changera des patrouilles du soir ! » proposa Raijū.

Link accepta car le détour allait être bien rapide et cela permettra d'avoir en plus sous la main des soldats aguerri prêt au combat si il le fallait. 

 

Après donc un rapide passage à la Caserne de Senkō, Link, Raijū et son unité de combat apparurent près de la maison d'Impa au Village Cocorico car la Sheikah saurait sûrement quel était la raison de cette inquiétante secousse. 

Cela dit, les deux garçons et les hommes de Raijū n'eurent pas besoin des infos d'Impa car à peine arrivé au Village Cocorico, la raison de la secousse leur sauta aux yeux. 

 

Le Mont du Péril malgré son nom était d'habitude d'un naturel très paisible car habité par les Gorons, un peuple fier mais pacifique. 

Cependant, le volcan situé au sommet du Mont du Péril venait de se réveiller après de très nombreuses années de sommeil. Une grande quantité de fumée jaillissait du sommet ainsi qu'une quantité impressionnante de lave en fusion coulait depuis le haut, menaçant le village situé à ses pieds. 

Mais le plus étrange et le plus inquiétant était le nuage rougeoyant circulaire qui gravitait autour du sommet du Mont du Péril.

 

A peine arrivé, Raijū déploya ses hommes pour aider les habitants à évacuer le village au plus vite. Quand à Link, il ne cessa de fixer ce nuage rougeoyant qu'il vit comme une bien plus grande menace. Après quelques instants, le Kokiri vit alors arriver Darunia et sa tribu, fuyant eux aussi la colère du volcan. 

Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas avec de bonnes nouvelles. 

« Link, tu es déjà là, ca m'étonne pas et j'en suis bien content, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible au sommet de notre montagne, le Dragon Volga s'est réveillé puis à provoqué cette éruption pour nous chasser du Mont du Péril ! » fit l'imposant Goron.  
« Volga ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler mais pourquoi il se réveille maintenant ? » se demanda Link.  
« Volga est l'une des créatures mythique d'Hyrule qui avait été scellé par mes ancêtres dans le Temple du Feu au sommet du Mont du Péril il y a bien longtemps de cela mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, le revoilà ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à l'enfermer à nouveau avant qu'il s'échappe de la montagne et ne détruise Hyrule ! » expliqua Darunia.  
« C'est pour ça que j'suis venu ! J'ai apporté un puissant ami ainsi que ses soldats qui aideront les villageois et les Gorons à fuir vers le Château d'Hyrule. » accepta Link.  
« Fort bien ! Plus on est mieux ce sera car ce dragon est réputé pour être extrêmement puissant ! » mis en garde Darunia.  
« Tiens toi à moi, je nous transporte direct au sommet ! » fit Link qui enjoignît aussi Raijū de l'accompagner. 

Link fit alors appel au Vent de Farore mais alors que le rayon d'aura verte les transporta, il fut stoppé net par une barrière de feu qui enveloppa soudainement le Mont du Péril. Link, Raijū et Darunia retombèrent alors lourdement au sol près de la barrière séparant le Village Cocorico et le Chemin du Péril. 

Link et ses compagnons se relevèrent et constatèrent alors le mur de feu qui bloquait l'accès à la montagne. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?! C'était pas là y'a deux secondes ! » s'étonna Link.  
« Je parie que c'est encore un tour de ce dragon, il doit utiliser le pouvoir du Rubis Goron pour nous empêcher de passer ! » fit Darunia un peu agacé.  
« Le dragon vous pris vot' pierre ancestrale ?! » s'étonna une fois encore Link.  
« Je suppose que oui, on a fuit tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emporter et ce mur de feu qui empêche ton pouvoir divin de passer ne peut que être l’œuvre du Rubis Goron. » répondit Darunia.  
« Si je me souviens de ce que m'a raconté Link, il existe trois Pierres Ancestrales dont celle de l'Eau qui pourrait peut être contrer le pouvoir de celle de Feu. » intervint Raijū.  
« Oui tu as raison, je n'y pensais plus, cela a été fait pour qu'un possesseur d'une Pierre Ancestrale ne puisse pas utiliser son pouvoir pour asservir les autres. » répliqua Darunia.  
« Y'a plus qu'à aller demander au Roi Zora de nous prêter sa pierre ! J'vais y aller avec Raijū pendant qu'avec ses soldats vous aidez les gens à quitter Cocorico au plus vite. » fit alors Link.  
« Fort bien mon garçon, on fait ça ! Quand vous aurez la pierre, venez me chercher au Château d'Hyrule et je vous accompagnerez au Sommet du Mont du Péril pour affronter le dragon ! » accepta Darunia. 

Le plan accepté par tous, Link et Raijū se transportèrent au Domaine Zora grâce au Vent de Farore alors que Darunia coordonna l'évacuation du Village Cocorico avec les soldats de Kaminari.

 

Au Domaine Zora, Link et Raijū apparurent devant l'entrée où ils purent avoir accès au domaine assez rapidement, les gardes reconnaissant Link. A l'intérieur, les deux garçons rencontrèrent bien vite l'Intendant du Roi pour obtenir une audience royale qui fut accordée de suite grâce une fois encore au statut de Héros du Temps de Link. 

Dans les escaliers menant à la Salle du Trône, Link fut d'un coup ennuyé par un détail.

« Mmh..Gohan m'avait dit qu'avec ce roi il fallait lui parler d'une certaine façon mais je sais plus trop comment, j'suis pas très doué pour ça.. » fit le Kokiri qui pensait à voix haute.  
« Laisse-moi faire alors, j'ai l'habitude de la royauté, je sais comment leur parler. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Ah chouette, j'avais oublié que t'avait grandi près de la Famille Royale et ca m'arrange bien là ! » répondit Link soulagé d'un seul coup.  
« Oui pour une fois l'enseignement de mon père va me servir, c'est plutôt rare. » fit Raijū souvent peu tendre avec son paternel.

C'était d'ailleurs un sujet sensible, Link avait déjà auparavant tenté d'aborder le sujet car le Kokiri aimerait que Raijū se réconcilie avec la seule famille qui lui reste mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt à le faire et coupait souvent court à la discussion. C'était là, le seul point de discorde entre les deux garçons.

C'est pourquoi Link ne rebondit pas sur cette dernière phrase et les dernières marches furent montées en silence. 

 

Arrivé au sommet, les deux garçons durent attendre un instant que l'Intendant les introduise auprès du Roi puis ils purent s'approcher du monarque et c'est bien sur Raijū qui prit la parole.

« Votre Majesté, veuillez nous excuser de vous interrompre dans vos royales occupations mais de terribles événements nous amènent ici pour vous demander si, dans votre grande bonté, vous consentiriez à nous prêter la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau afin de combattre le terrible dragon Volga qui s'est éveillé au Mont du Péril, provoquant la fuite de la tribu y vivant et menaçant le village à ses pieds. » expliqua le jeune Lieutenant. 

Link n'avait pas tout compris de ce qui était pour lui du charabia mais il avait confiance en Raijū qui maîtrisait cet étrange langage. 

« Et bien et bien ! Link tu nous amène là un humain qui sait extrêmement bien s'exprimer ! Nous sommes impressionné ! Dis moi jeune ami de Link, ne serais-tu pas le prince d'un lointain royaume pour parler ainsi ? » répondit joyeusement le Roi.  
« Je n'ai pas ce privilège vôtre gracieuse majesté mais mon père était le plus haut gradé dans le Royaume duquel je viens, il côtoyait quotidiennement la Famille Royale, j'ai donc été éduqué pour pouvoir m'adresser avec respect et déférence en présence d'un roi. » expliqua encore Raijū.  
« Fort bien, nous voyons que Link apprécie décidément beaucoup les jeunes humains bien éduqué ! » s'amusa le Roi.  
« Quant à ta requête, nous y accédons volontiers, nous avons eu connaissance du réveil du volcan et nous sommes certain que la Pierre Ancestrale sera en sécurité avec Link et toi. » rajouta le Roi.  
« Je vous remercie infiniment Votre Altesse, je ferai part de votre grandeur d'âme à mon roi. » répondit Raijū.  
« Nous ferons de même, tu es un bien bon ambassadeur de ton royaume, jeune humain ! » répliqua le Roi.

Ce dernier fit alors mander un Zora pour que ce dernier aille chercher la Pierre Ancestrale se trouvant dans le Temple Zora.

Ensuite, Raijū prit congé du Roi, toujours avec grande déférence, et les deux garçons redescendirent le grand escalier pour attendre le retour du Zora près du lac intérieur au Domaine.

« C'est quand même bizarre ce que vous parliez là, j'ai pas compris grand chose à c'que vous avez dit mais en tout cas, ca a fonctionné, heureusement que t'étais là ! » fit Link assez content.  
« Oui ca m'étonne pas, avec ces gens là dès que tu parles bien, il t'écoute de suite bien plus mais personnellement, je n'aime pas parler comme ça, c'est parler beaucoup pour pas grand chose et c'est pour ça aussi que j'aime bien vivre avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas avec tout un protocole juste pour poser une question.. » répondit Raijū, un peu amer envers la royauté.  
« C'est vrai que chez moi, on est obligé de pas parler bizarrement comme ça, je comprends rien et comme t'a dit, c'est ennuyeux ! » acquiesça Link. 

Après ce court dialogue, les deux garçons arrivèrent près du lac intérieur où un Zora les attendait déjà avec le précieux Saphir Zora. Les jeunes combattants remercièrent ce dernier puis disparurent aussitôt grâce au Vent de Farore pour faire d'abord un arrêt au Château d'Hyrule pour que Darunia les accompagnent au Mont du Péril. 

Avant de repartir, Raijū s'assura d'abord que son unité était revenue saine et sauf. Quand il vit que c'était le cas, il partit avec Link et Darunia au Village Cocorico à l'aide du Vent de Farore de Link.

 

Dans le village, la situation ne s'était bien sur pas amélioré car le magma en fusion continuait d'avancer inexorablement depuis le Sommet du Mont du Péril. C'est pourquoi Link et ses compagnons ne perdirent pas de temps. Raijū transmit la Pierre Ancestrale que lui avait donné le Zora et le Kokiri activa son aura dorée pour faire réagir le Saphir Zora qui entoura soudainement Link, Raijū et Darunia d'une étincelante aura bleue leur permettant ainsi de traverser facilement le mur de feu. 

De l'autre côté, Link n'eut qu'à se transporter directement dans la Salle du Chef à l'intérieur du village Goron, la lave ne pouvant pas atteindre cette salle car elle avait scellé avant le départ des Gorons. 

Darunia montra alors le passage secret entre la salle et le sommet du Mont du Péril et après une courte ascension, les trois combattants arrivèrent au bout du passage secret qui donnait sur le cratère du volcan. 

Link s'avança pour regarder en contrebas, si il y avait un moyen de passer car la passerelle menant au temple du cratère avait été détruite par la première éruption du volcan. A sa grande surprise, le Kokiri aperçut un énorme dragon rougeoyant à la crinière de feu foncer sur lui. 

A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre que c'était le terrible Volga, ce dernier était déjà devant lui occupé à prendre son souffle. 

Link ne réfléchît pas plus et sauta sur Raijū qui se trouvait juste derrière lui puis activa l’Égide de Nayru juste au moment où Volga cracha une gigantesque gerbe de flamme à travers tout l'étroit passage. L'énorme flamme atteint même la Salle du Chef brûlant le centre de celle-ci ainsi que l'entrée du passage secret. 

Après avoir carbonisé ce tunnel, Volga s'envola dans les cieux et disparut donc aussitôt. 

Dans le passage secret, les parois étaient devenues noires et fumantes et il était difficilement imaginable de voir quiconque survivre à une pareille fournaise. Cependant, c'était sans compter la robustesse des Gorons, habitué aux chaleurs extrêmes du volcan. Cela dit, Darunia s'était tout de même protégé avec ses énormes bras pour ne pas être brûlé au visage, plus sensible. 

Quand le chef Goron ouvrit les yeux, il vit ses deux compagnons à terre et inerte, le corps de Link fumant assez bien. Darunia pensa alors au pire mais fut à moitié rassuré quand il vit que l'ami de Link, recouvert par ce dernier, commença à bouger et tenta de se relever. 

Darunia accourut vers les deux garçons pour aider Raijū à se relever mais quand il arriva près d'eux, il fut horrifié de voir les dégâts qu'avait subi Link malgré le déploiement de l’Égide de Nayru. Son corps fumant était parsemé de brûlures multiples et sa tunique Kokiri était bien sur brûlée en ces endroits ainsi que ses bottes, trouée à leur base, brûlant ainsi la plante des pieds de Link. 

Darunia déplaça alors très délicatement Link sur le côté pour laisser Raijū se relever. Lui était quasiment indemne, quelques égratignures du à sa chute au sol mais rien de plus. 

Cependant, quand Raijū vit l'état déplorable de Link, il fut tout aussi horrifié que Darunia, si pas plus. Une partie de lui était des plus inquiète mais l'âme de Raiden qui résidait encore en lui criait vengeance et poussait le jeune garçon à laisser aller sa colère et pourchasser Volga sans relâche. 

Le conflit interne tourna vite à la faveur de l'inquiétude et de la raison, Raijū sachant pertinemment bien que la colère ne lui servira à rien pour le moment tant l'état de santé de Link, la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, était des plus précaire.

 

Raijū s'accroupit alors juste à côté de Link, posa deux doigts sur le coté droit de son cou et fut rapidement rassuré, Link était encore en vie, c'était faible mais il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« Il est encore en vie, dites moi où je peux trouver un médecin au plus vite. » fit assez sèchement Raijū.  
« Ramène-le au Château d'Hyrule, là où vous êtes venu me chercher et demande à voir Impa, elle seule pourra soigner Link vu son état. » répondit Darunia sans relever le ton peu aimable de jeune lieutenant. 

Il se proposa pour transporter Link mais Raijū refusa catégoriquement. Le jeune garçon accepta cependant que Darunia l'aide à placer Link sur son dos et après avoir agrippé les jambes de Link, Raijū se concentra un instant puis s’élança à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le tunnel carbonisé. Darunia lui ne vit que des éclairs s'éloigner de lui, ses yeux n'ayant pas su suivre le mouvement du jeune garçon. 

« Wow...c'est un rapide lui..j'comprends pourquoi il ne voulais pas que je le transporte ! » s'étonna Darunia.

Le chef goron entendit soudainement une explosion venant de la Salle du Chef où s'était dirigé Raijū. L'imposant combattant courra alors vers cette salle et quand il arriva, il vit que la porte d'entrée qu'il avait scellé avant de partir avait été détruite comme si la foudre s'était abattue dessus. 

« Décidément ce gamin me semble aussi doué que Link, j'aimerais pas être là quand il va se déchaîner sur Volga lui ! » s'étonna encore Darunia. 

Cependant, Darunia se demanda bien comment le garçon avait fait pour traverser la lave qui avait envahi la place centrale du village Goron. 

Le chef tribal ne se posa pas plus de question et se mit vite en boule pour traverser la lave et ainsi rejoindre lui aussi le Château d'Hyrule. 

 

Raijū quand à lui, sauta de mur en mur et de paroi en paroi pour descendre le Mont du Péril au plus vite et alors que Darunia commençait à peine à sortir du village Goron, Raijū était déjà à Cocorico où il sautait de maison en maison pour éviter la lave qui avait envahit le village. 

 

Dans la Plaine d'Hyrule, le jeune garçon aperçut furtivement Volga se diriger vers le Désert Gérudo mais il était tellement concentré sur Link que sa colère et son envie de vengeance fut rapidement réprimée. 

Arrivé dans le Domaine Royal, près de la première grille d'entrée, les soldats tentèrent d'arrêter Raijū qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais le garçon sauta la haute barrière comme pour rire, laissant les deux gardes cloué sur place, médusé. 

Les autres soldats n'eurent pas plus de chances et Raijū rentra assez facilement dans le château mais quand il s'arrêta pour demander à voir Impa, il fut vite encerclé par de nombreux gardes armés d'hallebardes qu'ils pointèrent vers lui.


	2. La Foudre contre le Feu.

Au Château d'Hyrule, la mobilisation était générale, un intrus avait réussi à s'infiltrer mais fut rapidement encerclé par un large nombre de soldats qui menaçait le jeune garçon.

Raijū fut un instant tenté de les attaquer mais une fois encore, la raison l'emporta et il décida plutôt de parlementer.

 

« Je transporte Link, le Héros du Temps et Protecteur d'Hyrule, il a été gravement blessé et je dois voir absolument Impa ! » s'écria-t-il. 

 

Quand les gardes eurent alors leur attention fixée sur la personne que l'intrus avait sur son dos, les gardes reconnurent en effet celui qui avait maintes fois sauvé le royaume et ses voisins. 

Cependant ce fut une voix venu de derrière les soldats qui fit stopper net ces derniers. 

 

« Et bien et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? »

« Da-Dame Impa...ce..ce jeune garçon s'est introduit dans le château et demandait à vous voir mais nous l'avons arrêté avant. Il semble transporter le Héros du Temps. » fit l'un des soldats.

Impa s'avança alors dans la masse de soldats pour ensuite découvrir Raijū accompagné d'un Link inconscient sur son dos. 

« Écartez vous de lui et reprenez vos postes, si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect dehors, prévenez moi de suite, on dirait qu'un ennemi redoutable rôde en Hyrule ! » s'exclama Impa. 

Les soldats ne se firent pas prier et laissèrent Raijū pour exécuter les ordres d'Impa. 

« Quand à toi, suis-moi. » fit laconiquement la Sheikah. 

Raijū ne connaissait pas cette personne mais Link lui en avait déjà parlé comme d'une personne de confiance qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie auparavant donc il décida de faire confiance à cette inconnue et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. 

Il suivit alors Impa qui l'emmena dans une des nombreuses chambres du château. Cependant, cette chambre semblait être plus une salle de chimie qu'une véritable chambre tant le nombre de potions et d'ingrédient étranges était impressionnant.

Impa demanda à Raijū de poser Link sur le lit, ce qu'il fit avec grande délicatesse. Quand Link fut couché sur le ventre, Impa s'approcha mais sentit que Raijū n'était toujours pas en confiance. 

« Il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, je te sens bien nerveux et prêt à m'attaquer au moindre geste mais sache bien que je suis la seule à pouvoir soigner Link correctement alors tu vas te calmer vite fait. » fit-elle un peu agacée.  
« Je n'y peux rien, je ne fais confiance qu'en Link et mon unité de combat. » répondit Raijū.  
« Je peux le comprendre, je suis pareil mais ton agressivité est mal placée, je suis là pour le soigner, pas lui faire du mal. » répliqua Impa. 

Raijū tenta alors de se calmer et décida donc de s'éloigner quelque peu, prenant une chaise et s'installant au fond de la pièce tout en continuant d'observer Impa qui commença d'abord par retirer la tunique Kokiri de Link qui, en brûlant elle aussi, avait fondu sur le corps de Link, cachant ses blessures et rendant le soin compliqué. Ensuite elle retira ce qu'il restait des bottes de Link

Une fois tout cela retiré, Impa fit une expression plus inquiète et Raijū le vit de suite. 

« Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille ? » s'inquiéta Raijū.  
« Mmmmh...ces brûlures ne me semblent pas naturelle, ce qui m'amène à te demander ce qu'il s'est passé. » répondit Impa assez circonspecte.

 

Raijū se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le tunnel menant au Cratère du Mont du Péril et comment Link s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger de l'attaque de l'énorme dragon qui avait soudainement surgit du fond du cratère.

« Il a donc activé son aura de protection et ça l'a tout de même brûlé ainsi...c'est assez effrayant mais cela confirme mes doutes, une simple potion de soin ne suffira pas à soigner Link, il faut que je prépare une potion spéciale qui me prendra du temps, je vais donc commencer tout de suite et pendant ce temps-là, tu devrais aller régler le compte de Volga car je n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit parti au Désert Gérudo sans qu'on sache pourquoi.. » fit Impa.  
« Je ne peux pas quitter Link dans cet état, je vais rester ici et on ira combattre ce dragon tous les deux, on est bien plus efficaces à deux. » répondit Raijū.  
« Certes mais il sera peut être trop tard et je suis certain que Link approuvait cela car il n'aimerait pas qu'on laisse un ennemi si puissant rôder en Hyrule auquel il tient tant. » répliqua Impa.

Devant cet argument assez juste, Raijū se résigna et accepta de faire ce que conseillait Impa.

« Vous..vous avez raison..je n'aime pas ça mais il est vrai que Link me dirait sûrement d'aller poursuivre ce Volga avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un ou qu'il nuise à son Royaume natal. » fit le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. 

Soudainement, Link se mit à faiblement bouger et à murmurer indiciblement. Raijū se rapprocha alors vite de son ami pour entendre ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« Raijū...Raijū » fit le Kokiri d'une voix très faible tout en gardant les yeux fermé.  
« Je..je suis là Link, je vais bien grâce à toi ! » fit Raijū tout en serrant la main de son ami de ses deux mains.

Link sourît alors doucement puis sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Ce Volga paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait Link, je te le promet ! » s'écria Raijū même si Link ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

 

Mais alors que Raijū lâcha Link pour s'en aller à la poursuite de Volga, Impa l'arrêta un instant. 

« Avant que tu partes, j'aimerais te confier ceci. » fit-elle avant de sortir un triangle doré d'une de ses poches.  
« C'est.. » commença Raijū étonné.  
« Oui c'est une partie de la Triforce, celle de la Sagesse. » continua Impa.  
« Je pensais que c'était Link qui avait les trois parties. » s'étonna Raijū.  
« Au départ c'était ainsi mais par après, son Altesse Zelda et Link ont décidé qu'une partie devait rester en Hyrule autant pour sa protection que par sécurité » expliqua Impa.  
« Mais pourquoi me le donnez vous ? Je suis étranger à ce royaume. » demanda Raijū surpris qu'on lui confie un artefact si important.  
« Cela te prouve que je te fais entièrement confiance car si Link s’inquiète autant pour toi, c'est que tu dois être très cher à ses yeux et donc digne de confiance. De plus, j'ai comme une intuition que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, ce fragment sera plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec moi. » répondit Impa.

Raijū se saisit alors du fragment de Triforce et à peine l'avait-il en main que l'artefact réagit de suite en prenant une couleur bleu électrique puis s'incorporant dans la main du jeune garçon de Kaminari ne laissant bientôt plus qu'une marque en forme de triangle sur le revers de la main de Raijū.

« Je pensais que cela allait être plus douloureux, Link m'avait raconté que pour lui ce fut des plus difficile. » fit Raijū en observant la marque sur sa main.  
« C'est parce que Link a assimilé et a fusionné le pouvoir de la Triforce et des Déesses Créatrices d'Hyrule alors que toi tu n'es pour l'instant qu'un simple réceptacle temporaire. » expliqua Impa.

Cette description ne plaisait guère à Raijū car cela lui rappelait ce que son père voulait faire de lui mais c'était pourtant la vérité et ne protesta donc pas. 

 

A ce moment là, on toqua soudainement à la porte de la chambre puis une tête passa par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Raijū reconnut son sergent de suite. 

« Excusez cette intrusion mais moi et les hommes avons appris ce qui était arrivé à Link et nous aimerions bien avoir de ses nouvelles. » 

Raijū se dirigea vers son second et lui demande de lui suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre, Impa ayant besoin de se mettre au travail de suite. 

« Alors Lieutenant, comment va-t-il ? » demanda à nouveau le Sergent Anpéa une fois dans le couloir avec le reste de l'unité.  
« Il est vivant mais il est très mal au point, les brûlures sont plus graves que prévue mais cette dame peut apparemment le soigner mais ça prendra du temps. » expliqua Raijū.  
« Et vous Lieutenant, comment vous allez ? Car on sait que vous et Link vous étiez plus que des amis... » demanda Kuron, l'un des soldat de l'unité de Raiju.  
« Comment vous savez que.. ?! » s'étonna Raijū un peu gêné.  
« Bah se voyait bien Lieutenant et on est tous passé par là, on voit bien quand quelqu'un est amoureux ! » fit le soldat amusé par la gêne de son Lieutenant.  
« J'aurais du m'en douter et c'est gentil de vous préoccuper de moi mais comparé à Link, je vais très bien et le plus important maintenant c'est de se débarrasser de ce Volga qui menace le Royaume natal de Link. Pour cela j'aurais besoin de vous. Je veux que deux d'entre vous se place à l'intérieur de la chambre et deux autres juste devant la porte. Le dernier restant patrouillera avec le Sergent dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai rien de suspect. » ordonna Raijū.  
« Mais Lieutenant ce serait pas mieux qu'une partie d'entre nous viennent vous aider à combattre ce Volga ? Tout seul ce serait de la folie ! » fit Anpéa, inquiet.  
« Ce dragon est trop puissant pour vous, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrive la même chose qu'à Link ou pire encore. » refusa Raijū.

 

Devant l'intransigeance de son supérieur, le Sergent Anpéa ne protesta pas plus longtemps tout comme les autres soldats car si d'habitude, Raijū est toujours à l'écoute de son unité expérimentée, il arrivait parfois qu'il refuse toute négociation quand la situation semblait trop dangereuse et cela à souvent sauvé la vie des soldats sous l'autorité du jeune garçon, c'est donc pour cela qu'aucun d'entre eux ne discuta les ordres. 

Quand Raijū partit pour le Désert Gérudo, Anpéa disposa les soldats selon les ordres de leur supérieur et bien sur, cela irrita quelque peu Impa de voir que Raijū ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ou en tout cas pas assez pour la laisser seul avec Link. 

Alors que leur Lieutenant avait déjà atteint la Vallée Gérudo, le Sergent Anpéa et Byo, un autre soldat de l'unité de Raiju qui l'accompagnait discutèrent de la situation tout en faisant leur ronde. 

« Sergent, je m'inquiète au sujet du Lieutenant, il a dit qu'il allait bien mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas, il avait l'air assez nerveux tout à l'heure. » fit le soldat.  
« C'est peu dire, moi qui suis sensible à ce que dégage les gens, j'ai vraiment cru que le Lieutenant allait nous tuer quand j'ai discuté ses ordres.. » répliqua le Sergent.  
« Vous exagérez Sergent, le Lieutenant a bien dit qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en nous. » fit Byo.

Mais alors qu'Anpéa voulut répondre, un terrible cri se fit entendre venant de la chambre de Link. 

Sans hésiter, les deux soldats coururent vers celle-ci où ils virent que les soldats en faction devant la porte n'était plus là. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils y virent les quatre soldats regardant Link avec terreur puis Impa qui leur cria d'un coup 'Fuyez !!' 

 

 

Loin de là, dans l'étouffant Désert Gérudo, Raijū s'était précipité vers la seule bâtisse du désert, le Colosse du Désert. Quand il arriva, il vit de suite le dragon Volga s'élancer dans les airs pour dirait-on, retourner vers la Plaine d'Hyrule. 

Peu enclin à le laisser s'échapper une fois encore, Raijū s'arrêta net puis aussitôt activa son aura bleue électrique pour décocher une flèche d'aura qui finit sa course en plein ventre du dragon.

Cela fit lourdement chuter ce dernier au sol et à la grande surprise de Raijū, le dragon prit forme humaine. 

Quand Volga lui apparut pleinement, le jeune garçon vit un homme à la stature imposante, portant une lourde armure rouge sang dont les différentes pièces ressemblait à des écailles de dragon. Son casque à corne était du même style ressemblant à une tête de dragon au regard agressif. 

« Comment..comment j'ai pu être touché ?! » pesta-t-il sans faire attention à Raijū.

Le guerrier-dragon regarda la plaie et vit que son agresseur avait parfaitement visé dans un pli de l'armure.

Ensuite Volga se mit à regarder autour de lui pour trouver le responsable de cette attaque audacieuse et il ne dut pas regarder bien loin, Raijū étant juste en face de lui à quelques mètres de là. 

« Hoy gamin ! C'est toi qui as réussi ce... » fit Volga avant d'esquiver de justesse une attaque aussi rapide que puissante venant de Raijū qui n'avait décidément pas envie de discuter. 

Volga vit la mort de près car la lame d'aura électrique qu'avait formé Raijū autour de sa main droite passa à deux centimètres de la tête du guerrier-dragon, évitant de justesse la décapitation. 

« Oh là, ce gosse ne rigole pas, j'ai à peine senti son attaque venir. » pensa Volga intérieurement. 

Volga fut aussi surpris aussi par le regard qu'avait Raijū quand il l'attaqua car il n'avait certainement jamais vu un regard aussi rempli de colère froide et implacable. 

Cependant, ayant évité de justesse cette attaque, Volga pensa répliquer mais Raijū continua son offensive en faisant apparaître une seconde lame d'aura dans sa main gauche pour tenter à nouveau de le toucher mais Volga l'évita de peu une fois encore. 

Raijū tenta à plusieurs reprises d'atteindre sa cible mais cette dernière était plus rapide et esquiva tous les assauts du jeune garçon.

« Il faut que je réagisse au plus vite car ce gamin est de plus en plus rapide et va finir par me décapiter ! » pensa à nouveau Volga. 

Alors pour arrêter cette dangereuse offensive, Volga donna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de Raijū qui fut de suite plié en deux tout en crachant une gerbe de sang montrant que Volga ne s'était pas retenu. 

Ce fut au tour de Raijū de tomber lourdement au sol pour ensuite se retrouver à genoux, les mains à terre et crachant encore du sang. 

« C'est pas souvent que quelqu'un m'impressionne autant dès le début mais à trop te hâter tu as négligé ta défense gamin et voilà le résultat, je vais t'écraser et laisser ton cadavre rôtir dans ce désert ! » fanfaronna Volga.

Du côté de Raijū, sa situation ne se prêta pas à la rigolade, il était étendu sur le sable chaud du désert avec une énorme douleur au ventre tout en crachant régulièrement du sang. 

Cependant, il était encore assez alerte pour réfléchir à sa situation. 

« Je..je n'arrive pas à le..à le toucher contrairement à lui qui m'a..qui m'a mit KO en un coup...je n'aime pas ça mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix sinon...sinon je..je ne vais jamais pouvoir venger Link... » pensa Raijū avant de serrer les poings avec force. 

Raijū fit alors exploser son aura électrique faisant ainsi trembler le sol et apparaître de sombres nuages dans un ciel pourtant bleu. 

Cela fit stopper puis reculer Volga qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déploiement de force soudain, surtout venant d'un gamin à terre et mal en point. Le guerrier-dragon regarda alors son jeune adversaire se relever avec appréhension car l'aura que Raijū dégageait maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'il y a un instant. 

L'aura du jeune garçon était comme en feu et crépitait d'éclairs un peu partout. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc complet, dépourvu de pupille. Cependant, c'est surtout l'impression que dégageait Raijū qui impressionna Volga, ce n'était plus celle d'un simple être humain, non c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de majestueux, de puissant.  
De plus, le puissant coup qu'avait porté Volga ne semblait plus déranger son adversaire tant il avait l'air serein. 

« Guerrier humain, tu as du vraiment faire quelque chose de terrible pour que Raijū me laisse posséder son corps... » fit le jeune garçon d'une voix grave et caverneuse, presque surnaturelle.  
« Qu'est-ce que...qui est-tu ? Ce gamin ne peut pas dégager une telle aura ! » s'exclama Volga.  
« Je suis Raiden, Dieu de la Foudre..enfin..une partie du moins mais suffisante pour vaincre un guerrier tel que toi. » répondit un Raijū à nouveau possédé.  
« Un dieu ?! C'est bien ma veine...mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce gosse m'en veut tellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! » fit Volga peu rassuré par cette révélation.  
« Il semblerait que tu ai sévèrement blessé son ami le Héros du Temps dans un volcan. » répondit Raiden en puisant dans les souvenirs de son hôte.  
« Oh je vois, ce gamin n'était donc pas seul et apparemment, je n'ai pas enflammé ce tunnel assez fort, c'est dommage ! » provoqua Volga pour cacher son appréhension du combat à venir.

 

Raiden ne réagit qu'en se jetant sur Volga, le poing chargé d'aura concentrée pour décocher un puissant coup en direction du visage de Volga mais une fois encore ce dernier para l'attaque en faisant apparaître une lance aussi rouge sang que son armure. Armé ainsi, Volga tenta une contre-attaque mais Raiden se recula aussi vite.

Cependant, Volga ne laissa pas de répit à son adversaire et fonça vers lui pour asséner un puissant coup avec sa lance qui, quand elle fut paré par Raiden qui avait placé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, provoqua une courte mais puissante secousse. 

A ce moment là, Volga fut instantanément foudroyé par un jet de foudre venant des nuages noirs qui s'était accumulé dans le ciel. Cela paralysa le guerrier-dragon et Raiden en profita pour le frapper avec force au ventre puis au visage, faisant tomber le colosse à l'armure rouge sang à terre. 

« J'aimerais beaucoup continuer ce combat car tu sembles être un puissant guerrier mais Raijū veut absolument en finir et cet humain à vraiment une volonté difficile à résister, je vais donc devoir te tuer de suite. » fit Raiden en s'approchant de Volga. 

Mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à se laisser vaincre ainsi et il repoussa Raiden d'un coup de lance puis se releva avec peine.

Volga fit alors exploser son aura orangée qui doubla alors de taille puis il se mit à cracher un puissant jet de flammes qui était largement plus grand que celui qu'il lança au Mont du Péril.

Malgré la courte distance qui séparait Volga de Raiden, ce dernier esquiva rapidement par la droite fit apparaître une lame d'aura dans sa main droite pour ensuite se jeter à tout vitesse sur Volga.  
L'instant d'après, ce dernier vit Raiden sur lui, sa lame d'aura enfoncé dans son ventre. La main entière de Raiden avait pénétré l'armure et le ventre du guerrier-dragon ainsi que la moitié de son avant bras stoppant ainsi net la gigantesque gerbe de flamme que crachait Volga.

 

Cependant quand Volga regarda son adversaire, il retrouva le regard perçant et déterminé de Raijū qui avait apparemment repris possession de son corps. Le jeune garçon ne lâcha pas Volga des yeux pendant que ce dernier se mourrait peu à peu.

 

« C'est qui, qui va rôtir dans ce désert maintenant ? » fit Raijū qui n'avait pas oublié cette provocation de Volga.  
« Tu..tu m'a certes vaincu mais...mais il est trop tard..j'ai..j'ai déjà réveillé les pouvoirs obscurs du..du Désert...ton ami..il est...il est sûrement des nôtres maintenant.. » fit Volga tout en souriant comme pour provoquer Raijū une dernière fois. 

La seule réaction qu'eut ce dernier fut de retirer sa main du ventre de Volga puis de se reculer, laissant tomber le guerrier-dragon au sol, mourant. 

Raijū mit ensuite lui aussi un genou à terre, assez affecté par le coup reçu par Volga. Il se tenait le ventre comme pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Les dernières paroles de son défunt adversaire l'inquiétait beaucoup car il avait l'air sincère et donc Link était en danger. 

L'ami de Link se concentra alors un instant, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour supporter la douleur de sa blessure et ensuite il partit vers la Château d'Hyrule au plus vite.

 

Arrivé non loin des fortifications de la Place du Marché, Raijū vit de suite que Volga n'avait pas menti, autant le château que la Place du Marché était recouvert d'une aura enflammée ténébreuse dont il avait beaucoup de mal à approcher tant cette aura était oppressante et terrifiante. 

De plus, sa blessure au ventre ne faisait que s'empirer, Raijū avait du mal à respirer et chaque respiration lui était des plus douloureuse. 

Alors qu'il allait s'effondrer, Raijū vit des formes humaines se diriger vers lui qui semblait fuir la Place du Marché. Bientôt il reconnut le Sergent de son unité ainsi que ses soldats. 

« Lieutenant ! » cria simplement Anpéa, inquiet de voir son supérieur en si mauvais état.  
« Vous avez l'air dans un sale état mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez vaincu le type qui a blessé Link non ? » rajouta-t-il une fois auprès de Raiju.  
« Sergent..où..où est Link ? » fit Raijū en ignorant la question précédente.  
« Je...je suis désolé Lieutenant, je sais qu'on était censé le protéger en votre absence mais pendant que vous êtes partit, il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre. » répondit le Sergent.

Ensuite le soldat en second raconta à son supérieur que pendant sa ronde dans les couloirs du château, il a soudainement entendu un cri terrifiant venant de la chambre où était Link et quand il arriva, il vit le Kokiri enveloppé d'une terrifiante aura noire en feu alors que Link ne cessait de crier comme un démon avec son corps qui se raidit qu'on aurait dit qu'il était possédé par le Diable. 

A ce moment là, la dame qui s'occupait des soins cria aux soldats de fuir le plus vite possible et ce que fit le Sergent sans hésiter comprenant bien que cette dame était des plus sérieuses. De plus, son instinct lui disait aussi de fuir le plus loin possible malgré la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

« C'est donc comme ça qu'on est parti et à peine on avait quitté le château que l'aura noire l'enveloppait déjà et c'est à peine si on a réussi à quitter l'enceinte que l'aura avait englobé toute la citadelle et c'est là qu'on vous a vu arriver. » termina le Sergent.

« Il faut qu'on..qu'on.. » fit avec Raijū avant de s'effondrer à terre.  
« Lieutenant ! » s'exclama Anpéa de plus en plus inquiet.  
« Les gars, 'faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour soigner le Lieutenant, il est vraiment mal en point, une idée ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Moi j'en ai une. » fit soudainement une voix derrière le Sergent.

Ce dernier se retourna vite tout en se saisissant de son épée puis vit cinq cavalières à la longue chevelure de feu, habillé d'un simple pantalon blanc assez large avec juste un cache-poitrine décoré de symbole tribaux. 

« Du calme les mâles, on est pas là pour combattre même si ca pourrait être intéressant. Notre chef Nabooru nous envoient pour enquêter sur la mystérieuse aura qui recouvre le Château d'Hyrule et ses environs mais j'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes d'ici vous. » fit l'une des cavalières qui n'était bien sur rien d'autre que des Gérudos du Désert.  
« Nous venons d'un très lointain royaume pour venir en aide au Héros du Temps Link mais il semble avoir été victime d'une puissante force obscure. » répondit Anpéa.  
« Étrange...mais vous allez raconter cela à Nabooru vous même car vous venez avec nous. » répliqua la Gérudo.  
« Nous voulons bien mais il faut d'abord que notre Lieutenant se fasse soigner, il est fort mal en point. » demanda le Sergent.  
« Ce gosse est votre supérieur ?! Z'êtes vraiment bizarre dans votre Royaume...mais soit, on a tout ce qu'il faut à la Forteresse pour le soigner. » accepta la Gérudo .

Les membres de l'unité de Raijū présent montèrent chacun sur un cheval, derrière l'une des Gérudos alors que Raijū fut placé devant. Ensuite les cavalières du désert firent galoper leurs chevaux jusqu'à leur Forteresse. 

 

Quand le groupe de cavaliers fut arrivé, une partie d'entre eux allèrent déposer les chevaux à l'écurie alors que l'autre partie guidèrent l'unité de Raijū vers le poste médical installé dans une des nombreuses pièces de la forteresse. Le Sergent posta les soldats de l'unité à l'extérieur de la pièce pour ne pas qu'il ai trop de monde autour du blessé.

Raijū fut directement placé sur une large table assez haute où la Gérudo en charge des soins pouvait ausculter le jeune garçon correctement. 

« Déjà ce gamin respire clairement de manière anormale, ses poumons doivent être obstrués. » fit-elle sans même demander d'où le garçon venait.  
« Quand on est arrivé, le Lieutenant se tenant le ventre donc c'est là que vous devriez regarder. » intervint Anpéa.

La Gérudo médecin tira alors quelque peu le haut de la tenue de combat de Raijū pour découvrir son ventre et le spectacle ne fut pas fort joli à voir car le ventre de Raijū avait comme une tâche noir-mauve allant du milieu du ventre jusqu'au bas.

La Gérudo tâta ensuite les côtes de Raijū et quand ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, le diagnostic semblait assez évident.

« Il a des côtes cassés qui ont du perforer l'un de ses poumons causant une hémorragie interne, c'est mauvais, très mauvais.. »


	3. L'Origine des Ténèbres.

Au Royaume d'Hyrule, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique, une force obscure encore inconnue s'est emparé du Château et de la Place du Marché, le Mont du Péril est entré en éruption ravageant le village Goron et Cocorico et Raijū après avoir vaincu Volga est gravement blessé. Quand à Link, son état était inconnu car il était soigné dans le Château maintenant aux mains d'une aura ténébreuse. 

 

Cependant à la Forteresse Gérudo, la personne en charge des soins n'avait pas l'air plus décontenancé que ça par l'état inquiétant de Raijū. 

« La médecine traditionnelle gérudo ne pourra rien pour ce gamin, je vais donc devoir utiliser celle de la Sheikah du Château, j'aurais préféré garder cela vu les circonstances mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser ce gosse mourir. » fit-elle. 

La Gérudo alla ensuite fouiller dans les étagères du fond la pièce en se demandant bien où elle avait pu mettre cette potion de soin mais après un moment où le Sergent Anpéa regardait la Gérudo avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, cette dernière revint avec une petite bouteille à la forme allongée puis tenta de faire boire la potion à Raijū. Après lui avoir fait boire la moitié, elle s'arrêta puis déposa la bouteille sur la table à côté du jeune Lieutenant dont l'état de santé semblait miraculeusement s'améliorer. 

En effet, l'inquiétante tâche sur le ventre de Raijū disparue peu à peu pour complètement disparaître après un instant. Cette guérison miracle impressionna les soldats du jeune garçon.

« C'est..c'est miraculeux comme potion ! » s'exclama le Sergent presque bouche bée.  
« Oui ca surprends toujours la première fois, cette Sheikah est vraiment douée. » répliqua la Gérudo-médecin. 

 

Quand Raijū ouvrit les yeux et se redressa quelques peu, s'appuyant sur ses bras, il fut lui aussi surprit de voir que son ventre n'avait plus une seule trace du coup reçu par Volga.

« Comment ? ... » fit juste Raijū trop étonné pour en dire plus.  
« C'est ce truc rouge à côté de vous qui vous a soigné comme par magie Lieutenant ! » répondit Anpéa.  
« Incroyable..et merci Sergent, je crois bien que vous m'avez sauvé la vie là. » fit Raijū tout en replaçant son haut de tenue pour recouvrir son ventre.   
« J'ai aucun mérite Lieutenant, c'est cette femme à côté de vous qui avait cette potion miraculeuse. » répondit le Sergent.  
« Alors c'est à vous que je dois la vie, merci beaucoup. » fit Raijū à la Gérudo.  
« De rien gamin, je suis médecin, j'allais pas te laisser crever non plus ! » répondit-elle.

Mais alors que Raijū se leva et descendit de la table où il était, une autre Gérudo arriva dans la pièce.

« Je vois que le gamin se porte mieux, on va peut être enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe au Château d'Hyrule ! » s'exclama-t-elle. 

 

C'était Nabooru, Leader des Gérudos mais cela ni Raijū ni ses hommes ne le savait et devant cette méconnaissance, Nabooru se présenta d'elle-même.

« C'est vrai que vous devez pas savoir qui je suis...mon nom est Nabooru, je suis la cheffe des Gérudos et une amie de Link d'où mon inquiétude concernant cette aura autour du Château. ».

« Enchanté de vous connaître, je suis le Lieutenant Raijū de l'Armée Royale de Kaminari et voici mon fidèle Sergent. » répondit Raijū toujours très poli.  
« Oh je sais qui tu es gamin, Link m'a souvent parlé de toi quand il venait nous livrer des armes même si il n'avait pas précisé que tu étais un guerrier, c'est appréciable ! » fit Nabooru.   
« Je me demande à qui Link n'a pas parlé de moi.. » fit Raijū surpris d'être connu aussi loin de chez lui.  
« Vu avec quelle passion il parle de toi, je crois qu'il ne doit plus avoir grand monde qui ne te connais pas au moins de nom ! » répliqua Nabooru assez amusé.  
« Mais concernant Link, je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais mon sergent ici présent à vu que Link semblait être dans un état second avant que la dame qui la soignait ne les enjoint de fuir. De plus, Volga, le guerrier-dragon que j'ai combattu, m'a avoué avant de mourir qu'il avait déjà relâché les forces obscures du Désert et que Link était maintenant des leurs sans que je ne comprennent vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire. » fit Raijū pour recentrer le sujet de conversation sur Link. 

Nabooru réfléchit un instant ayant tiqué sur la mention des 'forces obscures du Désert'.

« La seule force obscure du désert c'était le Bouclier des Ténèbres mais il est scellé dans le Saint-Royaume maintenant...à moins que... » fit-elle assez pensive.  
« Vous auriez une idée de ce dont parlait Volga ? » demanda Raijū.  
« Une vague idée car je ne connais pas toutes les légendes du Désert car beaucoup d'entre elle se sont perdues avec le temps mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer ou non mes doutes. Je fait souvent appel à lui pour expertiser d'ancien artefact que nous trouvons lors de nos expéditions. » répondit Nabooru. 

La Gérudo demanda alors à Raijū de l'accompagner au Domaine Zora où elle espérait rencontrer le Prince Ralis, héritier du trône du Domaine et grand amateur d'archéologie et d'histoire ancienne. 

« Excusez ma question mais comment ce fait-ce que vous fréquentiez le Prince ? Car je suis assez familier avec le monde royal et je suis surpris que, sans vouloir vous offenser, quelqu'un d'aussi peu noble soit accepté à la Cour du Roi. » demanda Raijū assez étonné.  
« Tu ne m'offenses pas bien au contraire, je me sentirai insulté qu'on me prenne pour une noble ! Mais comme tu l'a bien deviné, le Roi Zora n'apprécie pas beaucoup de voir son fils traîner avec une Gérudo mais ce vieux est assez gâteux avec son fiston, il n'ose pas lui interdire de me voir et ca tombe bien car ce gamin m'est d'une aide précieuse car grâce à ses connaissances, je peux revendre nos trouvailles au bon prix ! En échange, je lui raconte nos expéditions qui semble bien plus l'intéresser que la vie à la Cour du Roi. » expliqua Nabooru.  
« Je vois, on est assez pareil on dirait, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! » répliqua Raijū. 

 

Sur ce, quelques Gérudos et l'escouade entière de Raijū accompagnèrent le jeune garçon et Nabooru au cas où car avec l'aura menaçante autour du Château, la Plaine d'Hyrule semblait peu sur.

La précaution s'avéra utile car une fois au beau milieu de la Plaine d'Hyrule, Byo, l'un des hommes de Raijū, aperçût des Cavaliers Noirs émergeant de l'enceinte de la Place du Marché. 

« Lieutenant ! Attaque ennemie sur notre flan gauche ! » cria-t-il.

Cet avertissement stoppa net tous les cavaliers qui regardèrent alors tous sur leur gauche pour constater qu'en effet, la mystérieuse force obscure était passé à l'attaque. 

« Dame Nabooru, partez au Domaine Zora voir le Prince, moi et mon unité, on s'occupe de ces cavaliers ! » fit rapidement Raijū d'un air un peu autoritaire.  
« On fait ça, faites attention quand même, on sait pas c'que ces trucs peuvent faire ! » avertit Nabooru avant de continuer vers le Domaine Zora accompagné des Gérudos présentes. 

 

« Sergent, formation espacée et préparez vos arcs pour une attaque à distance, je renforcerai vos flèches avec ma foudre. » ordonna Raijū. 

Le Sergent répéta les ordres de son supérieurs aux autres soldats qui s'exécutèrent rapidement. L'unité de combat se mit alors en ligne, espacée d'au moins un mètre entre chaque soldat avec Raijū qui se plaça au centre. 

 

Le jeune lieutenant se concentra un instant pour faire apparaître un arc et une flèche faite d'aura de foudre dans ses mains puis fit apparaître une flèche de foudre dans chacun des arcs de ses soldats.

L'unité leva en l'air puis banda son arc avec synchronisme et attendit ensuite l'ordre de Raijū. 

 

« Inclinaison 45°...vent nul...distance...312 mètres...tirez à volonté !! » fit Raijū.

7 flèches de foudre firent alors tirées en même temps pour s'abattre sur 7 cavaliers noirs en face, les tuant sur le coup. C'est ainsi que les adversaires de Raijū furent tué 7 par 7 mais après un moment les cavaliers de l'arrière-garde de l'attaque disparurent pour réapparaître juste devant l'unité de Raijū à leur grande surprise. 

« Sortez vos épées et foncez ! » cria Raijū qui avait déjà transformé son arc de foudre en lame autour de son bras droit tout en faisant galoper son cheval vers les ennemis. 

 

 

Au Domaine Zora, Nabooru s'était faite conduire dans une grande bibliothèque sous-marine près des appartements royaux. Elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que le Prince fut annoncé.

« Sa Majesté le Prince Ralis, Héritier du Trône Zora et Grand Mécène des Arts et des Lettres. » fit l'Intendant Royal d'un ton très solennel. 

Tout de suite après, un Zora de petite taille à l'apparence fort juvénile apparu dans la pièce.

On le voyait bien à ses nageoires caudales encore peu développée, sa tête allongée et ses grand yeux vert. Les bijoux qu'il portait sur lui ne trompait pas non plus sur son appartenance royale comme le bijou qu'il avait autour du cou qui avait la même forme que la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau.

« C'est gentil Intendant mais tu sais bien que c'est pas nécessaire avec moi, Prince Ralis, ça suffit amplement. » fit le jeune prince.  
« Mes excuses votre Altesse mais c'est sa Majesté le Roi qui insiste que je le fasse. » fit l'intendant en se courbant un peu.  
« T'es pas obligé de lui dire aussi mais bon...tu peux te retirer maintenant, merci. » répliqua le Prince.  
« Toujours très fan du protocole à ce que je vois ! » fit Nabooru assez amusée.  
« Oui je comprends toujours pas pourquoi Papa y tient tant...cela dit, je suis content de te voir, tu m'a apporté un nouvel objet étrange ? » répondit Ralis.  
« Pas cette fois-ci mais ce que je vais te dire va sûrement t'intéresser..mais d'abord, j'ai une question, es-tu au courant de ce qui ce passe au Château d'Hyrule ? » fit Nabooru.  
« Oui Papa m'a raconté que le Dragon Volga s'était réveillé et puis que le Château était entouré d'une aura noire bizarre, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était le Bouclier des Ténèbres le responsable mais ce n'est pas possible vu qu'il est scellé dans le Saint-Royaume et ne fonctionne qu'aux mains du Héros du Temps. » répondit le jeune Zora.  
« Tout à fait mais d'après quelqu'un qui a vaincu Volga, ce dernier lui aurait avoué qu'il aurait réveillé les Forces Obscures du Désert et comme ce n'est pas le Bouclier, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'a dis une fois à propos d'une Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre. Ca ne serait pas ça ? » fit Nabooru.

A cette mention, le Prince sursauta un peu, surpris d'entendre le nom de cet artefact mystérieux. 

« C'est..c'est un artefact que mon grand-père a fait rechercher pendant toute sa vie sans jamais le trouver et..tu..tu crois que ce serait ça ? » répliqua Ralis toujours assez surpris.  
« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir pour t'en parler car tu connais ça mieux que moi. » répondit Nabooru.  
« Mon grand-père ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé mais on peut aller lire les notes qu'il avait rassemblé pour voir si il nous en dit quelque chose. » fit Ralis avant de se diriger vers la grande table au milieu de la bibliothèque. 

 

Alors que Nabooru et Ralis rassemblèrent des informations sur cette mystérieuse Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre, Raijū et son unité combattait toujours les cavaliers noirs qui étaient sortit de l'enceinte de la Place du Marché. Ces soldats ne posaient que peu de soucis mais leur nombre les rendaient plus dangereux. 

Cependant, Raijū et ses hommes avaient vu pire et même un observateur extérieur verrait que malgré leur nombre réduit, c'était bien les soldats de Kaminari qui avait la haute main sur le combat.

On retrouva alors Raijū debout sur le cheval prêté par les Gérudos qui bondit soudainement sur l'ennemi qui venait face à lui pour lui décocher une flèche de foudre en plein vol. L'ennemi fut tué sur l'instant et Raijū retomba sans trop de mal sur le cheval adverse pour ensuite revenir sur son cheval qui avait continué sa course. Il fonça alors sur le prochain groupe de cavaliers mais du se baisser et faire quelques zigzags car ses prochains adversaires étaient eux aussi armés d'arc et de flèches. 

Ces archers ne fut vite plus un soucis car les soldats de Raijū vinrent vite le soutenir dans son offensive, tuant les archers un par un et dégageant le chemin pour le Lieutenant qui n'arrêta donc pas et continuait à décimer les rangs ennemis avec l'aide de son unité. 

Après une heure de combat, tous les cavaliers noirs avaient été tués, la plupart d'une flèche de foudre, d'autres d'un coup d'épée si ils avaient réussi à trop approcher l'un des soldats de Kaminari.

La victoire étaient leur mais Anpéa vit rapidement que Raijū ne semblait pas aussi heureux.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête Lieutenant ? On est les as eu, c'est plutôt bien non ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Oui c'est même très bien, encore une fois, vous avez été excellent mais moi je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais.. » répondit Raijū.  
« C'était quoi car vous avez été tout aussi bon si pas plus car c'est grâce à vous qu'on peut tirer ces puissants flèches de foudre. » répliqua le Sergent.  
« Si je dois combattre cette force obscure, il faut que j'arrive à me protéger autant qu'attaquer avec mon aura mais je n'y arrive pas. » expliqua Raijū.  
« C'est le rôle de l'unité ça de se protéger l'un l'autre, Lieutenant, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps ! » fit Anpéa.  
« Je le sais bien et c'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça jusqu'à maintenant mais avec cette étrange force, je crains que ça ne suffira pas. » répliqua Raijū.   
« C'est vrai qu'on sait déjà pas y rentrer alors la combattre.. » fit le Sergent perplexe.

 

Raijū répliqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à demander à Nabooru qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, revenant du Domaine Zora avec son escorte. Quand la Gérudo arriva près des soldats de Kaminari, elle fut étonné de ne voir aucun corps, vivant ou mort.

« C'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on en tuait un, il se désintégrait dans une étrange fumée noire mais on les tous battus. » répondit Raijū.

L'explication n'étonna que peu Nabooru habitués aux phénomènes surnaturel assez fréquent depuis quelques années.

Nabooru passa ensuite vite aux découvertes qu'elle avait faites grâce aux notes rassemblées par le Prince Ralis. Comme elle le pensait, l'explication la plus probable serait qu'en effet c'est la mythique Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre. Crée par d'anciennes forces maléfiques qui ont été depuis bien longtemps banni du Royaume d'Hyrule. Les descendants de ces êtres malveillant n'étant personne d'autre que le peuple du Crépuscule auquel Link avait déjà eu à faire. 

Ces premiers bannis avait donc créer un socle qui absorberait toute l'énergie noire déployé au fil du temps par les guerres et une fois rempli de ce pouvoir obscur, ce socle se transformerait en Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre pour ensuite posséder un puissant guerrier grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres. 

Malheureusement pour eux, après leur bannissement, le territoire qui est maintenant le Royaume d'Hyrule ne connu que la paix jusqu'à la Guerre d'Unification, des siècles plus tard. Les créateurs avait donc déjà trépassé depuis longtemps et leur descendant, privé de la Lumière d'Hyrule, était devenu pacifique.

 

« Je vois...et cette pierre aurait alors emmagasiné toute l'énergie noire relâché depuis les premières aventures de Link dont il m'a longuement parlé. » fit Raijū une fois que Nabooru eu terminé son récit.  
« Je suppose que oui car il faut dire que Ganondorf, Zant et Eldinn n'ont pas lésiné sur l'énergie noire, ca a du remplir le socle mais par contre, je ne vois pas qui serait ce puissant guerrier à la Marque des Ténèbres... » répliqua Nabooru.  
« Je ne vois pas non plus qui ça pourrait... » fit Raijū avant de s'interrompre soudainement, presque transi d'effroi.   
« T'en fais une tête maintenant ! T'a une idée là ? » s'étonna Nabooru.  
« Link...Link a une marque des ténèbres...il n'aime pas en parler mais je l'ai déjà vue sur le côté droit de son ventre et il m'avait dit que c'était une cicatrice qu'un de ses ennemis, Zant je crois, lui avait laissée...ça ne peut être que ça ! Je dois absolument traverser cette aura ! Tu sais comment on y arrive ?! » » répondit Raijū de plus en plus inquiet.  
« Non ce n'était pas indiqué mais je me souviens que Link avait déjà traversé une aura de ce genre mais il avait le pouvoir de la Triforce en lui. » répondit Nabooru.

Cette information rassura un instant Raijū qui regarda vite sa main droite où un triangle noir était encore gravé. 

« La dame qui s'occupait de soigner Link au château m'a confié une partie de la Triforce, pensant qu'elle serait mieux avec moi ! » fit ensuite Raijū.  
« Ça m'étonne à peine, Impa a toujours eu d'excellentes intuitions car du coup, tu vas peut être pouvoir traverser cette aura ! » répliqua Nabooru.   
« On va voir ça tout de suite ! » s'écria Raijū avant de se diriger vers l'aura noire entourant le Château d'Hyrule. 

 

Cependant, peu avant que le jeune garçon atteigne le pont-levis de la Place du Marché, il s'arrêta net en voyant un étrange portail noir avec les lignes bleues clair en forme de losange avec tourbillon en son centre apparaître dans le ciel.

De ce portail apparu une femme assez grande et élancé à la peau bleu clair et noire ainsi qu'une longue chevelure orangée. Elle était aussi vêtue d'un long châle noir ainsi qu'une longue robe de même couleur.

Cette personne dégageant une aura similaire à celle entourant le Château d'Hyrule, Raijū fut assez rapide à déployer sa propre aura ainsi que son arc et sa flèche de foudre.

« Holà jeune garçon, je ne te veux pas de mal, j'étais à la recherche de Link mais avant cela, j'ai à t'arrêter ici, tenter de traverser cette aura ne te conduira qu'à la mort. » fit-elle.  
« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Vous dégagez la même aura ténébreuse ! » répliqua Raijū, peu convaincu.  
« Car c'est Midona, la Princesse du Crépuscule que Link a aidé auparavant à reprendre son trône volé par Zant. » fit soudainement Nabooru arrivée derrière Raijū.  
« Si c'est une amie de Link comment peut-elle dégager la même aura que celle enveloppant le Château ? » fit Raijū.  
« Ça je suppose qu'elle va nous l'expliquer si tu cesses de la menacer ainsi. » répliqua Nabooru.

Raijū, après un instant de réflexion, sentit que Nabooru disait vrai et que Midona ne semblait pas en effet être une menace. Le jeune archer fit alors disparaître son arc et sa flèche de foudre.

« Merci bien et la raison la voici, ce pouvoir obscur a été créé par les premiers Twilis banni du Royaume de Lumière et ont fondé la Famille Royale du Crépuscule dont je suis la dernière descendante, il est donc logique que cette aura et moi dégageons la même sensation. » expliqua Midona.  
« Et si tu es sorti de ton Royaume, c'est pour nous aider je suppose ? » demanda alors Nabooru.  
« Pas au départ non, je cherchais Link pour que lui m'aide mais ce jeune garçon devait d'abord être stoppé car moi seule peut traverser cette aura sans danger, lui ne ferait qu'instantanément disparaître. » répondit Midona.  
« Même si j'ai une partie de la Triforce, je ne peux pas traverser ? » demande Raijū.  
« Ca pourrait marcher oui mais tu serais vite repérer par toutes forces obscures présentes. » répondit Midona.  
« Tant pis, Link est resté à l'intérieur et il est peut être victime de cette aura, je dois le sauver absolument ! » fit Raijū assez inquiet.  
« Link est à l'intérieur ?! Ce n'est pas bon et ca expliquerait pourquoi cette aura est là et pas ailleurs...Il faut absolument le retrouver ! Je t'accompagne donc car je pense pouvoir contrôler ceux qui viendrait tenter de t'arracher la Triforce. » fit Midona d'un coup elle aussi très inquiète.  
« Parfait, allons-y alors ! » fit Raijū.

Midona et Raijū, qui s'entoura du pouvoir de la Triforce, traversèrent alors la puissante aura qui semblait comme en feu et à peine arrivé à la Place du Marché qu'ils furent en effet envahi par les soldats royaux transformé en pantin obscurs de l'aura entourant les alentours. 

Avant que Raijū ne réagisse, Midona s'avança puis tendit le bras vers les assaillants qui furent immobilisés sur le coup.

« Bien, mon pouvoir, le Cristal d'Ombre, semble faire effet, on va pouvoir progresser aisément. » fit la Princesse du Crépuscule.

Midona et Raijū avancèrent donc facilement vers le Château d'Hyrule, la Princesse du Crépuscule bloquant tout ennemi venant à leur rencontre. Cependant, dans le jardin intérieur près de l'entrée du Château, c'est un ennemi bien différent qui apparu devant Midona et Raijū. 

L'apparence de leur adversaire les surprit assez car il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Link dont la peau était devenu complètement noire, les yeux rouges sang et sa tunique Kokiri était maintenant noir avec des reflets de gris. Le jeune garçon était en plus entouré d'une aura noire flamboyante aux éclats rouges et armé d'une longue épée à deux mains.  

Cette apparence aussi familière qu’effrayante fit reculer Raijū d'un pas.

« On arrive trop tard, la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre a déjà pris possession de Link. » fit remarquer Midona.  
« En effet et les Twilis Ancestraux vont enfin pouvoir assouvir leur vengeance à l'égard du Royaume de Lumière qui nous à jadis banni ! » répliqua un Link possédé à la voix caverneuse.  
« Il est trop tard pour cela, les Twilis n'aspirent plus qu'à une vie paisible dans le Crépuscule ! » fit Midona.  
« Les siècles passés dans ce royaume-prison vous a ramolli mais n'ayez crainte, je restaurerai la grandeur des Twilis et prendrai possession des deux royaumes pour n'en faire qu'un et en tant que ma descendante, tu seras bien sur, sur le trône avec moi ! » répondit l'énergie noire contrôlant Link.  
« Il n'en est pas question, j'ai déjà le Trône et je ne le partagerai pas avec une âme aussi malveillante ! » répliqua Midona en tendant le bras vers Link pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

Mais Link répliqua lui aussi par un geste de son bras droit qui envoya valser Midona au loin.

« Pauvre inconsciente ! Tu sais peut être stopper mes soldats mais ton ridicule pouvoir ne marche pas avec moi ! » cria Link.

Cela laissa Raijū seul contre un Link ténébreux et semblant assez puissant. Cependant, le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'argent ne pouvait se résoudre à agir contre son ennemi qui avait pris le corps de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. 

Le pouvoir obscur qui possédait Link le comprit d'ailleurs assez tôt.

« Et toi...oui...tu sembles être un être cher au Héros du Temps, très cher...oh de l'amour même...tss..affligeant...Cela dit, tu es le porteur du dernier morceau de la Triforce à ce que je vois, je vais donc devoir m'en emparer pour que ma victoire soit complète ! » fit Link possédé avant de charger vers Raijū.

Ce dernier était tiraillé entre vouloir contre-attaquer et vouloir préserver Link. Il choisit alors la seconde option et évita le coup porté par Link tout en activant son aura électrique. 

Le Link possédé ne cessa de tenter de toucher Raijū mais ce dernier évitait tous les coups à une vitesse impressionnante. Cependant, il ne put éviter complètement l'un des coups et c'est ainsi que la pointe de l'épée de Link déchira de haut en bas la tenue de combat de Raijū, lui entaillant aussi le torse et le ventre.

Le jeune garçon tomba alors à terre et Link profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui donner le coup de grâce. 

« Tu es très rapide humain mais ton amour pour le Héros du Temps t'empêche de combattre sérieusement ! » fit Link.  
« Link arrête ! Tu ne peux avoir complètement disparu, tu dois te souvenir de moi !  » fit Raijū dans un effort désespéré de revenir Link à la raison.  
« Pauvre humain naïf, je contrôle complètement le Héros du Temps et tu ne peux rien faire contre cela ! » fit Link presque amusé par les paroles de Raijū.

Sur ce, Link abattit son épée sur Raijū mais ce dernier fit à nouveau appel à l'âme de Raiden pour qu'il prenne possession de son corps et ainsi le sortir de ce mauvais pas. 

Cette décision fut la bonne car une fois possédé par Raiden, Raijū put arrêter la lame de mort que lui destinait Link. Le Dieu de la Foudre électrifia ensuite l'épée de Link qui se prit alors une puissante décharge électrique qui l'immobilisa de douleur tout en lâchant l'épée qu'il avait en main. 

Raiden lâcha l'épée par terre puis retira le haut de la tenue déchirée de Raijū qui semblait le gêner. Ensuite, il fit apparaître un arc et une flèche de foudre bien plus grande que d'habitude et décocha cette dernière en direction de Link qui fut instantanément transpercé et comme fixé au mur par la flèche qui, en plus de l'avoir transpercé, s'était encastré avec force dans le mur à côté de la porte du château. 

« Qui que vous soyez qui possédez maintenant Raijū, je vais vous demander une chose, concentrez vous sur la Triforce qui est en Raijū et tentez de faire réagir les deux fragments qui sont en Link. Comme il est affaibli, j'ai bon espoir qu'on puisse le libérer de l'emprise de la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Ombre et d’emprisonner cette dernière dans le Cristal d'Ombre. » fit soudainement Midona revenue à elle.  
« Utiliser le pouvoir qui m'a scellé...c'est ironique mais je n'ai pas le choix sinon le jeune humain me scellera entièrement à jamais... » fit Raiden résigné.

Après cela, le dieu fit apparaître le fragment de Triforce enfoui en Raijū et le fit luire d'un bleu électrique qui illumina puissamment les alentours et soufflant toutes les ténèbres autour de lui. Même Midona en fut affecté et elle du vite se transporter dans la Plaine d'Hyrule pour ne pas subir une morte lente et douloureuse. 

Devant la Château d'Hyrule, le puissant éclat de la Triforce de la Sagesse fit réagir les deux autres fragments et le corps meurtri de Link commença à luire d'une puissant lumière dorée, chassant peu à peu le pouvoir obscur qui le possédait, le tout dans un grand cri de douleur rauque presque diabolique. 

Le pouvoir de l'Ombre s'évaporait peu à peu pour former une sorte de nuage noir au dessus du Kokiri. Quand Link reprit son apparence normale, les deux fragments de la Triforce qu'il détenait apparurent pour ensuite rejoindre le 3e fragment et ainsi former la Triforce au complet. 

C'est à ce moment là que Raijū reprit le contrôle de son corps et ordonna à la Triforce de soigner Link car il savait que le détenteur de la Triforce Réunifiée avait le droit de l'utiliser à sa guise.

La Triforce exécuta le souhait de son détenteur actuel en projetant un puissant rayon de lumière sur Link qui fut soigné instantanément alors que Raijū s’effondrait au sol, terrassé par sa blessure au torse et au ventre. 

Mais alors que le nuage noir tenta à nouveau de reprendre possession de Link, Midona réapparut, le Cristal d'Ombre à la main. 

« Naejegharị nandò !! » fit alors Midona en langue Twili.

 

L'instant d'après, le nuage noir fut aspiré par le Cristal d'Ombre, créant ainsi un puissant courant d'aura ténébreux qui fit trembler les environs car la réminiscence du Cristal d'Ombre faisait de la résistance.

Il s'engagea alors une lutte entre Midona, qui concentrait tout son pouvoir dans le Cristal d'Ombre, et le nuage noir qui tentait d'échapper à l'emprisonnent. 

Le duel se poursuivit un long moment et alors que le sol commençait à s’entrouvrir et les murs du château à se craqueler, n'augurant rien de bon. La Princesse du Crépuscule finit par l'emporter de haute lutte et les secousses s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, le nuage obscur ayant été complètement absorbé par le Cristal d'Ombre que Midona fit disparaître aussitôt. 

Les alentours du Château avait été ainsi purgé de l'obscurité que les entouraient.


End file.
